1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring area of elongated strip materials.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,970, apparatus for area measurement of elongated strips is disclosed in which a plurality of magnet carrying rolls are provided with which the film to be measured is brought into direct contact by parallel closely spaced rolls the length and width of the strip to be measured directly determining the number of magnet carrying rolls which are rotated. Feed rolls are provided to impel the strips and freely rotatable guide rolls are provided close to the magnet carrying rolls.
Many other area measuring devices have been proposed for area measurement of moving strips but these are cumbersome, relatively complex and are subject to operating difficulties with continuous use.
Problems arise with some types of material, such as film, where the strip is so short or so delicate or fragile that it cannot be carried between feed rolls spaced on either side of the magnet carrying rolls and cannot be relied upon to activate magnet carrying rolls. The present invention represents an improvement in that closely associated with the freely rotatable magnet actuating rolls a driven roll is provided having a plurality of spaced grooves therealong and the magnet operating rolls have peripheral portions extending into the grooves so that strip material contacting these peripheral portions deflects the strip material and actuates the magnet operating rolls as determined by the length and width of the strips.